Second Gift!
by 95Labu
Summary: A Genderswitch KyuMin Fanfiction. Tentang kehidupan Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan pangeran kecil mereka.


**A Genderswitch Fanfiction**

**Tittle : Second GIFT?!**

**Rate : T**

**THIS IS MY FANFICT! **

**Typo everywhere, be carefull**

KyuMin and Other

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The story is begin…

Kehidupan bagaikan sebuah kanvas suci tanpa noda. Yang menjadikan kanvas itu menarik adalah bagaimana caranya kita membuat sketsa disana, memberinya warna sesuai tatanan yang ada, menjadikan sketsa menjadi sebuah lukisan kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Itulah kehidupan. Suci dan bersih saat baru kita dapat, yang mewarnainya adalah kita.

Masih ingat Kyumin?

Bocah lelaki tampan dan imut yang memiliki marga Cho itu?

Lupa? Ya Tuhan… akan kusuruh orangtua bocah itu kerumah kalian masing-masing suatu saat nanti.

Cha…

Let's check this!

**~o0o~**

Sinar keemasan sang surya sudah mulai terang menyapa sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Menerangi setiap sudut kota Seoul yang tersudut sekalipun. Mengeringkan jalanan serta beberapa bangunan yang lembab karena cuaca semalam.

Hari minggu, dan pemikiran orang-orang banyak yang berkebalikan. Dimana sebagian memilih untuk bangun pagi dan menikmati udara pagi Seoul bersama keluarga dengan jogging dan jalan-jalan, sebagian lagi lebih memilih menggelung diri didalam selimut untuk melanjutkan mimpi.

"Kyu! Bangun dan cepat bangunkan anak manjamu itu! Palliwa!" teriakan khas yang selalu menggema tiap pagi seakan menjadi nada penghantar bangun bagi namja tampan yang masih asyik bergelut dengan selimut putihnya. Rambut cokelat ikal yang menyembul berantakan dari dalam selimut membuat kita bisa mengidentifikasi bahwa namja itu adalah Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya.

_Chup~_

Satu ciuman ia dapat setelah seseorang dengan lancang menyibak selimutnya. Membuat ia menggeliat dan membuka matanya malas. Ini weekend! Ya Tuhan~ Ayah satu anak itu duduk di ranjang. Menyisir sekitar kamar dan mendengus kesal saat lagi-lagi istrinya hanya mengecup sekilas bibir seksinya tanpa ada lumatan atau permainan pagi lagi.

Dengan pelan ia bangkit meski terhuyung-huyung. Menuju kamar disebelah dimana disana putra tampan bak pengeran itu ia tidurkan semalam.

Bibir tebal yang masih memiliki efek kering itu tersenyum tulus saat melihat darah dagingnya yang lahir dari rahim sang istri lima tahun lalu itu masih tertidur lelap. Posisi nyaman yang juga ia pakai saat tidur. Bedanya jika putra tampannya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut maka ia lebih memilih membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Chagiya… ireona!" dimulai lah ritual pem bangunan Kyumin setiap pagi. Kyuhyun mengelus pipi gembul itu perlahan. Mengecupnya beberapa kali sambil membisikkan kata yang sangat nyaman bagi Kyumin.

Mata bulat tajam itu membuka perlahan. Memunculkan sinar kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun ketika melihat buah hatinya ini. Entah kenapa hingga umur lima tahun Kyumin masih tak bisa tidur juga bangun sendiri tanpa dirinya. Pengecualian untuk sehari saat mereka baru tiba dari Jepang setahun yang lalu. Membuat Heechul dan Leeteuk gemas karena tak bisa mengajak cucu pertamanya itu menginap bersama.

"Pagi appa!" serunya serak. Di kecupnya sekilas bibir sang appa saat posisi Kyuhyun masih merunduk.

"Cha!" tanpa persetujuan Kyuhyun menggendong Kyumin. Membiarkan bocah lima tahun itu memeluk erat lehernya dan mencari posisi ternyaman untuk membangun mimpinya kembali.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat pandangannya tertuju pada sang istri. Rambutnya yang panjang digelung ke atas sementara apron merah muda tersampir di tubuh nya. Membuat aura kecantikan wanita muda beranak satu itu makin menguar.

Masih dengan menggendong Kyumin ia mendekat. Mencuri satu ciuman dari pipi istrinya. Membuat wanita yang tadinya sibuk dengan masakannya itu menoleh dan tersenyum kemudian.

"Aigo~ Chagiya ireona…" Sungmin menepuk dan mencium pipi Kyumin saat tahu putra tampannya itu tertidur lagi. Wajar karena semalam Kyumin tidur jam setengah dua belas. Jam malam yang diberlakukan Kyuhyun ketika weekend dan dihabiskan dengan bermain game. Ingin sekali Sungmin menghapus weekend dari kalendernya.

Dan well, begitulah Kyuhyun melukis jiwa polos seorang Cho Kyumin. Memberlakukan jam malam tiap weekend yang melebihi batas itulah yang Kyuhyun janjikan tiap Kyumin mampu menamatkan satu game penuh.

"Enghh!" Kyumin menggerung. Memindah posisi kepalanya hingga bisa melihat sang eomma dengan mata menyipitnya. Sungmin tersenyum. Memberikan kecupan pagi di bibir untuk bocah itu kemudian.

"Pagi eomma!" Kyumin tersenyum dan melepas pelukan di leher Kyuhyun. Memilih mengecup pipi Sungmin bergantian.

"Pagi jagoan! Cha, tunggu di meja makan, kita sarapan dan setelah itu berangkat ke rumah Donghae Hyung. Ready?"

"Ready Mom!" dengan riang Kyumin turun dari gendongan Kyuhyun setelah mencuri satu kecupan di bibir manis sang eomma. Memilih mendekat pada meja makan yang sudah setengahnya terhidang masakan khas sang eomma di pagi hari dengan beberapa tambahan ketika weekend.

"Untukku?" Kyuhyun memeluk istrinya dari samping. Memonyongkan bibirnya yang kering tanpa pelembab. Sungmin tersenyum, mencolek selai cokelat dari dalam toples kecil lalu mengolesnya dengan teratur di bibir atas bawah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah? Itu lebih manis." Sungmin terkikik.

"Ya!" Kyuhyun mendumal sebal menatap punggung indah sang istri yang berlalu menuju putranya. Kemudian dengan malas karena sumber tenaga utama belum ia dapatkan ia mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi khusus miliknya. Menerima sepiring sarapan bergizi yang setiap pagi disediakan sang istri dan berbeda tiap weekend.

"Sesuai jadwal, pagi ini kalian makan sayur." Ujar Sungmin senang. Kyumin menggembung lucu saat sepiring penuh sayuran hijau dan putih juga oranye ia terima. Menatap sang appa yang juga tengah merengut tak suka.

Oh ayolah, Kyumin adalah duplikat Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" Sungmin bertanya. Tersenyum manis yang lebih menjurus ke mengejek pada suami dan anaknya.

"A –ani…"

"Bagus, makan dan habiskan. Nyonya Cho yang cantik ini akan bersiap-siap okay?" Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya. Menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berada di samping kanannya, mengelus dagu Kyuhyun kemudian memberi suami tercintanya itu kecupan di bibir. Setelah itu ia menuju Kyumin yang duduk di kiri Kyuhyun, mengacak rambut hitam ikal itu kemudian mengecup pipi Kyumin.

Duo ayah dan anak itu melihat sang eomma yang sudah memasuki kamar. Mereka menoleh serempak pada tempat sampah yang ada di pojok dapur. Dengan perlahan mereka bangkit mengendap.

"Jangan coba-coba membuangnya ke tempat sampah sayangkuu~" teriakan itu membuat duo Kyu menoleh serentak ke arah pintu kamar sang Nyonya. Tertutup dan hell? Apa sosok cantik itu punya mata ketiga? Duo Kyu menatap satu sama lain kemudian mengendik dengan smirk yang terpatri tampan di sudut bibir mereka.

"Ataupun di tempat cuci piring karena terakhir kali kalian membuangnya salurannya mampet!" Duo Kyu itu melotot horor pada pintu kamar sang Nyonya, mengumpat kemudian saat lagi-lagi merasa sosok yang mereka yakini ada di dalam kamar itu menggagalkan rencana mereka. Dengan lemas mereka duduk kembali di kursi. Sungguh niat Kyuhyun hanya agar ia tidak memakan sayuran setiap hari makanya ia menjadwalkan sehari dalam seminggu makan sayur yang juga disetujui oleh putranya. Dan ia benci hari minggu, tepatnya minggu pagi.

"Apa boleh buat? Bukankah kau suka warna oranye?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada putranya. Kyumin hanya mengangguk lemas kemudian menusuk potongan agak tebal berwarna oranye yang enggan untuk ia sebut namanya.

"Appa juga, bukankah appa suka warna hijau?" Kyumin ganti menatap Kyuhyun. Membuat ayah satu anak itu kikuk dan mengangguk.

"Ne, kau benar. Tapi bukan dengan sayuran Kyumin-ah…" ratap Kyuhyun kemudian.

**~o0o~**

"Hyaa… kau imut sekaliii, Eunhae-ya." Kyuhyun mencubit pipi gembul Eunhae yang baru berumur dua tahun itu. Membuat bocah kecil duplikat Eunhyuk itu meringis sebal.

"Aenghh" Eunhyuk mendekati Eunhae, menggendong jagoannya yang sepertiya akan menangis akibat cubitan Kyuhyun.

"Buatlah lagi dan biarkan kali ini anakmu seperti Minnie." Peringat Eunhyuk. Donghae dan Sungmin sedang menyiapkan pemanggang di halaman belakang, sementara Kyumin bocah itu asyik mengorek isi kulkas milik Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak suka. Lelaki ber kaus putih itu mendekati Kyumin. "Memangnya kenapa jika mirip denganku? Bukankah akan lebih tampan?" kemudian Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya di samping Kyumin dan menerima berbagai makanan dari dalam kulkas dihadapan mereka hasil sadapan sang anak.

"Cih! memang tampan tapi jika kelakukannya seperti Kyumin lebih baik tidak usah Kyu." Eunhyuk mengambil daging yang barusan ia cuci dari wastafel.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Kyumin menoleh dengan satu botol penuh cairan berwarna merah muda. Mendekapnya erat sementara Kyuhyun ikut menoleh lalu menutup pintu kulkas dengan penuh makanan di tangannya.

Hyukjae mendelik kesal atas kelakuan menyebalkan sepasang ayah dan anak dihadapannya. "Kalian berduaa…" geramnya sementara Kyuhyun dan Kyumin hanya saling pandang dengan tatapan polos.

**~o0o~**

Kyumin terlihat duduk akur bersama Eunhae di meja yang disediakan di teras belakang. Bocah itu dengan telaten memberikan makanan untuk Eunhae, kadang menyuapinya ataupun mengelap sudut bibir dongsaeng kesayangannya ketika ternoda bekas makanan yang dimakan bocah berumur dua tahun itu.

Kyuhyun melihatnya. Dengan senyuman penuh arti ia mendekat pada sang istri, merangkul pundaknya karena posisi Sungmin yang kini tengah memotong-motong steak untuk Kyumin. Tak mau memeluk karena terakhir kali ia memeluk Sungmin dalam keadaan memotong, jari putih nan lentik milik sang istri harus rela dibungkus perban selama lebih dari satu minggu. Dan ia tak mau membuat jemari indah itu tergores sekali lagi.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari steak yang ia potong.

"Lihat Kyumin dan Junior?" Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, menatap aneh Kyuhyun lalu menatap Kyumin yang tengah mengupaskan sebuah pisang untuk Eunhae. Sungmin mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan memotong steaknya.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanyanya acuh membuat Kyuhyun gemas.

"Sepertinya Kyumin ingin dibuatkan adik. Bagaimana menurutmu?" senyum mesum terkembang dibibir Kyuhyun. Membuat wajahnya yang memang mesum terlihat semakin mesum.

"Bilang saja kau yang mau dibuatkan anak lagi. Benar?" satu kecupan manis sungmin dapat di pinggir dahinya.

"Itu kau tahu. Bagaimana?" tawarnya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sungmin mendongak, sedikit berniat menggoda suaminya.

"Minime…" Sungmin memutar bola mata malas mendengar rengekan Kyuhyun.

"Kita bicarakan ini dirumah Tuan Cho." Bisiknya.

"Baiklah. Aku menunggu, sayang." Senyuman Kyuhyun merekah. Membayangkan ia akan memakan sang istri lahap-lahap dan… "Akh!" pekiknya kesal. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang dan pasangan Lee seolah tersenyum mengejeknya. "Tck!"

"Lain kali jangan memasang wajah kelewat mesum begitu." Kata Donghae.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat keusilan suami dan orang yang sudah ia anggap oppa sendiri itu kemudian memberikan steak hasil potongannya pada putra tercintanya. Kyuhyun meminta anak lagi? Diam-diam Sungmin menghembus nafas gugup. Pembicaraan tentang anak sedikit membuatnya takut. Pengalaman saat ia hamil Kyumin ia takut akan terulang lagi meski kini keadaan jauh berbeda dari bertahun lalu. Tapi sungguh ia takut, mengalami morning sickness sendiri, memenuhi keinginannya sendiri dan… ah, ia tidak mau membayangkannya lagi.

**~o0o~**

Setiba Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di apartemen mereka, Kyuhyun berkejaran dengan Kyumin karena putranya itu mengambil PSP miliknya yang semua gamenya sudah hampir mencapai level tertinggi.

"Kyumin-ah, kembalikan PSP appa sayang." Teriak Kyuhyun putus asa.

"Ani, aku ingin main appa. Sebentar sajaa. Yaa?" Kyumin berlari menerjang Sungmin, bersembunyi dibalik kaki ibunya agar sang ayah berhenti dan tidak mengambil PSP yang susah-susah ia ambil. "Eomma…" rengek Kyumin saat Kyuhyun mendekat.

"Kyu, sudahlah. Biarkan Kyumin bermain." Kesal Sungmin.

"Tsk! Tapi terakhir Kyumin memegang PSP ku semua game di restart Min," Sungmin harus ekstra sabar. Dua bayi besarnya sama-sama keras kepala dan suka merajuk.

"Kenapa tidak kau awasi Kyumin. Kau yang membuatnya mengenal game-game bodoh itu Kyu!" bentak Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun terdiam dan Kyumin mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari dress ibunya. Eomma marah. Batin Kyumin.

"Sudahlah, jangan ribut. Eomma lelah," pelas Sungmin kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

"Appa." Mata berkaca-kaca itu membuat Kyuhyun luluh. Ia mendekat pada putranya dan menggendongnya. "Shht, kita kerumah Halmeoni saja ya?" bujuknya. Sungmin sedang marah tanpa sebab yang pasti.

**~o0o~**

Pintu kamar mandi membuka dan menampakkan wajah pucat Sungmin. Wanita itu menggerai bebas rambut setengah basahnya, dengan bathrob yang membalut tubuhnya ia berjalan mendekati lemari dan mencari pakaian tidurnya. Ia tidak berbohong mengatakan ia lelah. Ia memang lelah. Entahlah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa cepat lelah. Setelah berpakaian dan menyisiri rambutnya ia keluar kamar, meneliti setiap sudut apartemennya yang sepi, tidak ada teriakan frustasi Kyuhyun maupun Kyumin ketika kalah main game. "Kyuh…" panggilnya. Kaki telanjangnya berjalan menuju kamar Kyumin, dan kosong. "Kemana mereka?" monolognya. "Kyuhyun! Kyumin!" teriaknya lagi.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti saat pintu apartemennya terbuka dan Kyuhyun muncul disana. "Eoh, kau darimana? Mana Kyumin?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, setelah melepas sepatunya ia mendekati istrinya dan memberi istrinya itu kecupan kilat di bibir. "Kyumin bersama eomma. Dia menangis dan tidak mau pulang karena kau marah padanya." Kata Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Omo! Kyu… ayo kerumah eomma. Kita ajak Kyumin pulang ya." Sungmin merengek. Mengeluarkan aegyonya tanpa sadar. Kyumin mengira ia marah padanya? Tidak, Sungmin tidak bermaksud.

"Biarkan saja, nanti jika Kyumin tidak bisa tidur juga eomma akan mengantarkannya kesini." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Sepertinya ayah tampan ini memikirkan sesuatu yang lain yang lebih menguntungkan karena Kyumin tidak ada dirumah.

"Tapi aku tidak marah dengan Kyumin, Kyu. Percaya padaku." Sungmin masih mencoba meyakinkan suami tampannya yang hanya dibalas senyuman dan anggukan kecil.

"Iya sayang. Aku percaya. Sudahlah. Kau lelah, istirahat saja." Sungmin mengalah, dan menurut saja saat Kyuhyun menghelanya menuju kamar. "Tidur saja dulu. Aku akan mandi." Usai mengatakan itu Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap punggungnya dengan sedih.

Sungmin yang bingung hanya bisa mengambil ponselnya. Ia harus menghubungi ibu mertuanya sekarang juga. "Yeoboseyo? Umma?" sapa Sungmin saat suara merdu Heechul menyambung di seberang sana.

"_Iya sayang. Ada apa?"_ tanya Heechul santai.

"Kyumin bersama umma?" Sungmin takut-takut bertanya.

"_Eoh, ne. Kyuhyun yang membawanya kemari."_ Sayup suara Hechul terdengar tenang .

"Sekarang dimana dia umma?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"_Siapa?"_

"Kyumin."

"_Ah, Kyumin sedang bersama appa. Barusaja mereka berangkat ke rumah sahabat appamu."_ Jawab Heechul lagi.

"Begitukah?" Sungmin tampak kecewa dan mendesah pelan.

"_Wae? Kyuhyun bilang Kyumin menangis tadi."_

"Umma… Aku membuat kesalahan dengan tidak sengaja membentak Kyumin." Sesal Sungmin. Wanita itu menaikkan kedua kakinya dan berselonjor diatas kasur, mulai meremas bantal yang ia pangku sedari tadi.

"_Kkk~"_

"Umma jangan tertawa. Tolong bujuk cucu umma yang manja itu ya. Umma tahu sendiri cucu dan anak umma itu sama keras kepalanya." Sungmin merengut lucu saat suara renyah tawa Heechul terdengar lagi, oh ayolah, ia serius.

"_Iya sayang, kau tenang saja. Umma jamin saat jam tidur cucu tampan umma itu dia sudah bersamamu." _Heechul menjawab tenang.

"Gomawo umma."

"_Eoh."_

Sungmin hanya terdiam setelah memutus panggilan untuk ibu mertuanya. Rasa sedih tiba-tiba datang. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud membentak putranya. Ia lupa jika Kyumin sama persis dengan ayahnya. Mudah tersinggung dan manja. Sungmin melempar ponselnya asal, merasa lelah karena seharian ini ia belum beristirahat.

Dan saat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, didapatinya Sungmin yang sudah rapi dengan selimutnya. Tertidur damai dengan mata tertutup cantik. Ia mendekat dan tersenyum, sungguh tidak percaya jika tampang belia ini sudah menjadi ibu dari bocah lelaki yang berumur lima tahun. Diusapnya dahi Sungmin dengan sayang, jika ia menyusul tidur ini masih terlalu sore dan jika Kyumin pulang bagaimana?

Akhirnya ayah tampan itu memutuskan untuk menunggu Kyumin sembari menyelesaikan sedikit tugas kantornya. Setelah berpakaian santai, Kyuhyun mencoba sepelan mungkin naik keatas kasur agar istri cantiknya itu tidak terbangun. Menata bantal sedemikian rupa agar nyaman untuk bersandar, diraihnya tab yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidur, dan juga sebuah kacamata. Dan sedetik kemudian, pria tampan bermarga Cho itu sudah menyelam kedalam dunia bisnisnya.

Sungmin mengerjap perlahan saat tidurnya mulai terusik. Ia yakin ini sudah pagi, tapi entah kenapa hanya suasana remanglah yang ia dapati saat kedua matanya terbuka sesaat. Ibu muda itu terdiam masih dalam posisi tidur, entah kenapa lengan Kyuhyun yang sering memenjarakan tidurnya kali ini terasa begitu ringan. Ia menoleh dan tak lama senyum tulusnya menguar saat sosok tampan malaikat kecilnya lah yang terlihat, tengah bergelung nyaman memeluknya.

Sadar ia tidak mungkin bisa membangunkan pangeran manjanya itu dengan nyaman ia mulai berbalik miring dan memeluk erat tubuh kecil pangerannya, menyelimuti kembali Kyumin dengan kehangatan yang ia punya. Ia harus minta maaf pada Kyumin selepas pangerannya itu bangun, dan juga harus minta maaf pada Kyuhyun karena mungkin suaminya itu akan terlambat untuk berangkat ke kantor.

Pukul setengah 10 pagi dan Sungmin hanya mampu menopang dagu bersama Kyumin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Pria itu sibuk mengoceh karena Sungmin terlambat membangunkannya, sementara setengah jam lagi lelaki itu ada rapat penting. Sesekali Sungmin dan juga Kyumin menganggukkan kepala mereka sambil menyuap sarapan mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun yang menurut mereka sedikit perlu didengarkan.

"Lain kali kalau masih ingin tidur, bangunkan aku! Jadi terlambat begini kan?" omel Kyuhyun sembari memasukkan berkas pentingnya ke sebuah map. "Kalau begini siapa yang repot eoh?" tanyanya.

"Kau/Appa." Jawab Kyumin dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kesal pada istri dan putranya, namun saat melihat senyum polos yang makhluk-makhluk itu ukir membuat Kyuhyun memilih diam, percuma melawan istri dan anaknya saat mereka bersatu begitu.

"Baiklah, appa berangkat." Kyuhyun menjinjing tas kerjanya, menghampiri Sungmin dan juga Kyumin untuk memberi ciuman pada dua orang kecintaannya itu.

"Hati-hati, Kyu. Mianhae…" pinta Sungmin yang dibalas kecupan dibibir dari Kyuhyun. "Gwenchana. Nah, appa brangkat eoh? Jagoan…"

"Ne, hati-hati appa…"

Selepas Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumah, Kyumin masih asyik menyantap roti panggang selai cokelatnya. Mulut mungil berbibir M nya ternoda cokelat dan Sungmin yang memperhatikannya malah jadi tersenyum geli. "Pelan-pelan sayang~" ujar Sungmin saat Kyumin meneguk cepat susu cokelatnya. Pagi ini terpaksa Kyumin tidak masuk sekolah karena terlambat bangun. Tadi pagi saat Kyumin terbangun Sungmin segera memeluknya dan mengecupi wajah tampan itu seraya meminta maaf. Dan Kyumin menikmati pelukan dan kecupan itu dengan tawa dan senyum juga untaian maaf untuk ibunya. Ia janji tidak akan berulah lagi.

"Umma," panggil Kyumin saat selesai meneguk susu cokelatnya. Mata tajam lucunya menatap sang ibu dengan sumringah.

"Hm?" Sungmin hanya berdehem lembut, sibuk memainkan jemari lentiknya pada benda datar pemberian Kyuhyun dua bulan lalu.

"Ummaa~" sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya mengetik pesan balasan untuk Hyukjae dan memilih meletakkan benda canggih itu di meja. Bersedekap dan menatap penuh-penuh pada Kyumin yang sudah cemberut karena hanya mendapat deheman darinya.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyumin masih merengut namun bocah tampan itu segera merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi ceria.

"Hari ini kita belanja yuk umma~" ajak Kyumin senang. Sungmin yang mendengarnya mengeryit bingung. Belanja? Setahunya Kyumin paling tidak suka menemaninya belanja kebutuhan rumah. Jika terpaksa pun ia hanya akan menempel pada Kyuhyun dan mengajak ayahnya ke spot mainan meninggalkan ia yang sibuk memilih belanjaan.

"Belanja?" ulang Sungmin. Kyumin mengangguk senang sementara Sungmin semakin menaikkan satu alisnya curiga.

" Appa menyuruh Kyumin meminta apa pada umma?" Tanya Sungmin lembut. "Appa bilang hari ini ada peluncuran CD game terbaru umma, hanya hari ini. Dan karena appa pulang malam jadinya appa menyuruh Kyumin meminta umma menemani ke sana." Jelas Kyumin dengan senyuman yang sumringah. Namun saat ingat bahwa tujuan mengajak ibunya belanja tidak seharusnya ia beritahukan ia segera menunduk dan menepuk-nepuk pelan mulut lancangnya. Pasti umma tidak akan mengijinkan. Resahnya dalam hati.

Sungmin tersenyum mendapati kelakuan putranya. Kyumin memang duplikat Kyuhyun, tapi bukan berarti sifat sungmin tidak dituruni bocah tampan itu. Dan barusan, kepolosan Kyumin adalah murni milik Sungmin. "Geure! Kita mandi dan berangkat sekarang. Kajja!"

"Eoh? Jinjja umma?" mata bulat tajam Kyumin berbinar menatap ibunya. "Iya sayang, kajja kita mandi."

"Kajja kajjaaa!"

**TBC or END?**

**Aloo~ ada yang masih cari ff KyuMin? Yeah, kalau masih ada yang nyari nih Ipech kasihin. Sebelumnya untuk series awalnya Ipech publish di fb ya, yang belum baca bisa mampir. Ketik aja di pencarian "Ipech" gitu ntar muncul fbku.**

**Bagi yang inget ffku yang Your Baby untuk sekarang belum bisa Ipech publishin karena you knowlah ya faktornya. Tapi percaya nggak percaya ya percaya aja apa yang mau dipercaya. ^^ seeyaa~**


End file.
